In general, polyolefins, such as polyethylene and polypropylene, do not bond to polyurethanes with sufficient strength, resiliency, resistance to water damage and the like for many fabrication applications. For applications such as the production of multilayer sheeting, cables and other similar articles, the bond between different resins must be environmentally stable and able to withstand substantial mechanical stresses. Heretofore, it has generally not been possible to make such a bond between polyolefins and polyurethanes.